The Rise of the Silence and Phantom
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: A story based on the ending of Claymore by Nohiro Yagi. Follows Phantom Miria and the Clayores as the struggle to be truly free from bloodshed. Rated M for content. Miria and OC
1. Prolouge and Authur's notes

Claymore: The Rise of the Silence and Phantom

For those of you who don't know me, I am one of the many fans of _Claymore_ who have followed both the series as a manga and as an anime. I am also an author who likes to challenge herself and I believe that this will be my greatest undertaking yet...a fan fiction that says what happens next in the world of Claymore, after Phantom Miria kills Rimuto, the chief of the Organization. The way Claymore has been written almost insults more fans than makes happy, especially the ending. I sighed as I read countless spoilers and decided that if the ending was with Rimuto's death then it must be up to someone to take up the flip side of Revan5's _Claymore New Era_ complete with Hysteria and Roxanne's deaths, and possibly killing Cassandra while we're at it. I knew of only one warrior who had the limitless strength to do it and...I can't believe that Yagi played almost right in to my plans for my OC (Original Character) The Silent Chloey. I have decided to continue the story for the fans like me, who want to see the warriors have happy lives where the last of their comrades' deaths ended with the fall of the Organization. I have also brought back Clare, (There will be Claire and Clare the latter being the Cannon Clare the former an OC that I have created) who will be instrumental for Raki as he changes from human to half yoma (by his choice so that he can marry Clare).

So as you read this summery you have already noticed some parallels with Revan5's fan fiction, don't worry there will be plenty of differences to keep you all happy! I will however use the elements that I see fit and you will be fully credited!

It looks like I'm almost at the end of my little introduction, so you won't have to put up with much more reading, I know that some people don't like too much reading so I'll make this short.

You are about to enter a world of my own understanding of _Claymore_ if you like it all good then read and enjoy, oh and don't forget to review if you think I can do better, I'm more than happy to hear from you. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it do you? You only have yourself to blame there. Another thing while I'm at it, there will be **NO YURI** in this fanfic. There might be suggestive scenes but that is all, if you want yuri please head elsewhere thank you.

In the meantime, please read on! :)


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

The cheering warriors felt as if a huge cloud of relief settled over them and they were finally free of the hurt and bloodshed that was the way of the past. They all froze when they felt a massive yoki burst and then die. Miria turned and ran towards the source, having no idea what caused Cassandra's death. Deneve and Helen followed her, not understanding what was going on either.

"Is this another attempt by the Organization to regain control of us?"

Miria heard Helen cry.

"I don't know, Helen."

Miria admitted,

"There isn't a warrior that I could think of that would be that powerful..."

Miria stopped suddenly, freezing as she realised something very important. There was a warrior who would easily surpass the Creatures of the Abyss. And she'd never used her yoki powers either. If it was her that Miria was thinking of, the Phantom ran again...

Chloey paused as she'd felt the massive yoki and felt Meg and Claire blanched along side of her. The twins were trembling and the warrior that they managed to save from the west was also shaking with fear. The worst part was that the damned thing was heading their way and Chloey knew that there would be a fight soon. What really pissed her off was that she had at one point felt three creatures of the abyss in Sutafu and a comrade come dangerously close to awakening. Chloey was relieved when Miria was able to pull herself back together with a bit of assistance from a pair of comrades that The Silent had yet to meet.

Chloey forced herself to focus on the awakened being and the fight was shorter than The Silent expected but in her mind it was a good thing.

"We must hurry!"

Chloey cried,

"The others might be in serious danger!"

They continued on, running in to the men from the Organization. Chloey's blade showed them no mercy. She continued forward with Meg, Claire and Renée walked behind her.

After three hours of steady walking, they came across a large group of warriors. Miria was leading them. Chloey felt a surge of joy and Miria's surprise turned into such a beautiful smile. The younger warriors were shaking with fear until Miria came forward and said calmly,

"It's good to see you again, Chloey."

"As it is to see you, Miria, I'm glad to see that you're still alive and well."

The younger warriors relaxed when they saw their comrade, Renée. She was still recovering from the torture that Riful had imposed on her. Renée smiled and there was soon a lot of warrior's talking and catching up. Chloey sat quietly and simply listened to the others talking, glad that Rimuto had finally paid for his deeds, but sad that it had taken as long as it did.

The warriors decided to head to Rabona to regroup and sort out what to do. It was Miria who calmly sat next to Chloey.

"I think that the hardest part has to be what we do now."

Chloey nodded, this was a topic that she had spent many hours going over herself. She decided that she would simply try to keep a low profile like she always had. Chloey lowered her head and sighed,

"It would be hard to assess what will happen next; who knows we may have some trouble ahead of us...this I hope never happens."

Miria nodded, and looked to her younger comrades as they all they talked to one another,

"I suppose whatever happens now, we'll just have to finish what the Organization started, right Chloey?"

The former nodded. After a while the younger warriors all looked to Chloey, as if by some instinct knowing that Chloey was the eldest warrior present. They would obey Miria without question, but seeing the way that Miria had acted around Chloey...The Silent sighed. She didn't want to be the leader of the girls, she was much better as a second in command. She went to talk to Miria when a young child came up to her, one with two low pigtails. She seemed to want to ask something but she didn't know how to ask.

"Are you alright?"

Chloey asked the girl.

"What will happen to us now?"

Chloey's eyes tightened a bit and she looked to Miria. An unspoken message was passed between the two warriors,

"We'll simply be keeping quiet for now."

Chloey murmured gently. The rest of the trainees gaped at the softness the now heard,

"What's your name youngling?"

The Silent asked the young girl,

"I...I'm called Cassandra."

The small child blushed, knowing that instinctively that her name was one that sent shivers through some of the warriors. Chloey smiled and said gently,

"A pretty name,"

Cassandra blinked and said quietly,

"What's "Eyes"?"

Chloey raised an eyebrow,

""Eyes", are people who are sensitive to yoki over distance."

Cassandra looked worried.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it could be said that it is a good thing."

Miria smiled,

"Well then, that makes four "Eyes". For us that is a good thing, it'll make finding the yoma that much easier!"

Cassandra blinked, and Chloey nodded,

"Even if it was just me, you'd find the yoma easily, across the entire island."

She mused quietly,

"It's almost enough to have four groups to hunt all the yoma left."

Chloey tilted her head,

"There are 15 in the west and 10 in the south."

"Yoma?"

Miria asked

"Or awakened ones?"

"Yoma."

Chloey said shortly.

"Damn!"

A warrior with short hair exclaimed, Chloey later found out that her name was Deneve, since Miria told her who the warrior was.

"Just when we thought we were over that already...but how is it possible for you to sense out like that?"

Another warrior with chin length hair asked. Chloey had seen plenty of half awakened warriors and she could tell, with just a light look that this one as well as Deneve had gone over their yoki limits before like Miria.

"I have lived a long time and was the first of the "Eyes" for the Organization; I faked my death some time ago."

"Oh!"

The young warrior's eyes widened in shock, as she came to a realisation, she then looked to Miria,

"How do you know her Big Sis?"

Miria sighed,

"A longer story than what we have time for Helen."

The warriors and the trainees all rested for a while and then set out again. A young human followed them, which Chloey found quite strange, and Miria certainly didn't have many answers, stating that when he was a child he followed one of Miria's comrades for a while.

The journey to Rabona took them almost three months. Chloey easily picked up three yoki within Rabona. One was weak, something that she expected, and the other two were reasonable in their strength. The older of the two had felt most of the warriors that had come towards Rabona, _so then, this is the one that Miria calls Galatea._ The Silent focused on the younger of the two, she was strong, not that she'd match Chloey. Another yoki source caught her attention, it was strong and she could see with it a warrior that looked like..._Teresa!_ The Silent thought. She instinctively went towards the source.

What she saw was a strange black object that she'd never seen before. Some of the yoki read as Luciela some Rafaela, some of Teresa's yoki and another unfamiliar, though seen before yoki.

All of the warriors had arrived behind Chloey; the one called Helen spoke up

"Uh, I don't know if you could help..."

Chloey held up a hand to stop the younger warrior from saying more.

"As far as I can see, this can be worked to save two lives...I would have to kill the third, because it isn't something that I want to see living."

The human gasped,

"That said there are three distinct yokis that I can see. Two I know, one I have only seen on the edge of my perception. It is the last one that I must destroy."

The strong warrior, who had detected most of the warriors at a distance, spoke up,

"How though, based on what I could see, it's Clare that's holding the whole thing together."

Chloey sighed,

"You're perception is not as good as mine, child."

The warrior blanched,

"How can you say that?"

She demanded,

"I say it because I was the "Eyes" before you were even born. I was the first of such warriors. I'm willing to bet that you can't sense my yoki at all, despite the fact that you are blind."

Galatea was surprised, as she realised the truth of the warrior's words, no matter how hard she tried, the warrior's yoki remained elusive.

Chloey turned her attention towards the black object and began. It was easy for the former "Eyes" to see what was going on and to work with the yoki. Chloey was about half way through, when she felt a strange consciousness approach her.

"Why are you here?"

She demanded,

"To save what's left in here."

The Silent replied, as light poured everywhere.

The warriors present gasped as the black object moved and its shape started to change. Three bodies emerged, and Chloey acted quickly. Before anyone knew what happened, the one horned creature was killed, Rafaela was standing before them, her scar remaining in place, like it was the day Miria had last seen her, and Clare also stood before the warriors, looking around frantically for something. Chloey pulled out a couple of cloaks and covered the short haired girl and Rafaela. The later looking at The Silent as if she had something to ask.

The half yoma were interrupted by a group of humans that had arrived shortly after all of the tension had begun to leave the air. The two humans in front were a surprisingly bold, walking around the half yoma without fear. The one at the front wore his hair long and had a swagger about him that Chloey abhorred; she decided that she didn't like him that much, although the man who was on his left was quite attractive, firm yet gentle at the same time. Chloey found herself blushing about the thoughts that were racing through her mind about him.

"Well it looks like we've got a whole stack of Claymores."

The first man snorted,

"What do ya think Galk, should we take 'em to see Father Vincent?"

The taller man, Galk regarded them calmly,

"We should Cid."

He replied,

"I'm sure that he'll be eager to hear that all is well now."

His eyes meet Chloey's and the short warrior blushed, as she looked away. The one called Cid laughed,

"Hey Galk, looks like you got a Claymore to blush!"

Galk's eyes sort the short warrior, and he calmly said,

"Forgive him, sometimes Cid doesn't know when to stop. I'm Galk, and you are?'

Chloey smiled softly,

"I'm Chloey."

Cid tilted his head,

"I barely heard that."

He mumbled. It was lucky that Raki wasn't close by and was too busy being hugged by a tearful short haired warrior, who Chloey would liken to Teresa. On a yoki level at least, The Silent decided.

After three hours of discussion between the warriors and the humans of Rabona, it was decided that the warriors could travel on their own way, as long as things remained peaceful, and there was no real need to have them in the city. What didn't surprise Chloey was that Clarice, Miata and Galatea all decided to stay in Rabona; after all it was their choice. What did surprise her however was that young Cassandra, Renée, Miria and a young warrior called Tabitha decided to follow her along with Meg and Claire. Chloey had decided to head to the west, since the yoma presence was the worst.

Chloey made sure that all of the others could keep up, Cassandra having to get used to boots for the first time since she'd been training. Chloey made sure that before they left, that there were enough proper swords for all of the trainees, she then found leather straps to hold the swords, much like the warriors' holders for their amour.

After three weeks of travelling, the group soon found yoma, about seven of the creatures. Chloey showed Cassandra how to follow the yoma's yoki. The young girl was good, almost. She did get quite close to getting hurt. Chloey had cringed at the thought, though luckily for Cassandra, the yoma died quickly.

With that done Chloey moved on, searching out the yoma and making sure that they cleared the western lands of Lautrec. Once that was complete, Chloey turned to Alphonse.


	3. Alphonse

Chapter 2: Alphonse

She woke abruptly, realising that she had the dream again. Chloey shivered as the nightmare consumed her once again...

"_Kate! Please Kate don__'__t go! I need you!__"_

_Her yoki surged as the pain cut her to the depths of her soul. The Silent warrior screamed as the pain of losing one of her closest friends died in her arms..._

Chloey panted and paused, as she looked around the house that she lived in now that she was in Alphonse. She shared her house with Miria, Meg and her sister Claire as well as Cassandra. Renée stayed with them now, as she was still building her new house. Chloey smiled as she reflected on the last two years. She sighed.

It would be nice not to be the chosen leader of the warriors. Chloey knew that her skills in that area despite the long life that she had led were poor as opposed to Miria. Chloey had told the younger warriors that she had no interest in telling them what they should do. She told them that if they had questions that they could leave them with Miria, as the young warrior was better and had greater patience than Chloey herself. It was soon apparent that Chloey had a short fuse if pushed the wrong way. She could easily have put her blade through Rachel, a potty mouthed, foul mannered girl who knew no fear, until Chloey's anger bested her and she raised 10% of her yoki, the third time since the fall of the Organization the two previous times because she had tough fights on her hands and had to, this time however, was simply to shut Rachel up. All of the warriors had cringed away, truly terrified of the power that Chloey possessed. That was the same power that they had felt, sort lived as Chloey finished Priscilla. The warriors had decided immediately that they would never push Chloey to that point; she was just too powerful to be messed with.

It took Chloey hours to cool down, though her yoki disappeared quickly, her anger did not so Rachel had stayed with Audrey, until Chloey's fury had cooled. When Chloey was stressed, she tended to do strange things that no one was allowed to see, or they'd live to regret it. She blushed at the habit that she didn't want to talk about one that was so embarrassing that she could never tell anyone, not even Skylar, Meg and Claire about it. Kate knew of it of course, why she wouldn't...but still. Chloey walked outside to a large clearing and spun, snow flicking everywhere, her pace un-yielding and naturally flowing with the falling snow.

For Chloey she simply enjoyed the rush too much. It was the rush made her forget all of her pain and allowed her to be in the depths of her own mind. Kate had often said that Chloey had looked like a dancer that her body moved of its own accord, tracing steps that Kate could never keep up. Chloey had never told anyone that she did this...it was something that she wanted to keep to herself; something that she wasn't ready to talk about, something that she didn't want the others to know.

After an hour of spinning Chloey's muscles relaxed, and her anger was forgotten, she was calm. She walked back to the house and came across Miria.

"There you are."

The younger warrior smiled,

"Care to spar with me?"

Chloey nodded and smiled. It would be just like old times.

The pair sparred for another hour, and went back inside. Chloey had known Miria for a long time. She remembered the day that Miria first met her. Chloey had been tending to her home in Lautrec, when she heard the strangest sound. She froze and investigated the source of the sound and the yoki. What she came across was saddening and something that she wished not to see.

At the time, Chloey didn't know who the young warrior was but she could sense great grief coming from her, a grief that Chloey knew and understood. She came alongside the warrior and said softly,

"Are you alright?"

The warrior had jumped and looked at her with such fear in her eyes.

"I have no intention of harming you."

Chloey told the young one honestly,

"Who...who are you?"

The young one had asked

"I'm Chloey."

The older warrior whispered.

"My name is Miria."

The younger warrior said. There was something about her that was honest and true, Chloey decided that she would talk to Miria and offer her comfort. It was clear to The Silent that, that was what Miria needed.

For a good month, Miria spent her time training with Chloey, Meg and Claire. Chloey had given Miria some tips on how to improve her technique, and Miria had left, before someone was sent to hunt her down and keep Chloey hidden from the Organization, in exchange Chloey gave Miria some vital information about the Organization, something that wasn't in the archives, but was the key to falling the Organization.

Chloey had lived quietly for a couple of years when Miria came again, for a short stay that was to warn them that there was going to be chaos soon, it was then that Chloey gave Miria all the suppressant pills that she had saying,

"You need them more than I do."

"Chloey..."

"No, the three of us have been hiding our yoki for a long time, we don't need the pills, but you will, use them wisely Miria and by the god of Rabona I hope that you survive."

Chloey said.

Seven years passed. In those seven years, Chloey had seen the survivors train hard and gain strength, she knew that Miria would be working hard to do what she wanted to do, and that was take down the Organization.

The most worrying thing that happened was the fact that so many of the newest warriors were returning to Sutafu. It was then that her senses were screaming at her to go, leaving the safety of her home in Lautrec and head to Sutafu for the first time since she was 20 years old. She could see a powerful awakened one that sent fear through the creature of the abyss, Riful of the West. What The Silent also saw was a new being made that she would have sworn looked like Rafaela and Luciela. As she was travelling, Chloey came across a young warrior who was injured, no doubt from Riful's attacks. Chloey had stopped to help the young warrior, who didn't really like the fact that she was being helped by three warriors that she'd never seen before. Once she was well enough, the warrior demanded to know who they were.

"I am the former Number 2, Chloey, and these two are the former Numbers 29, Claire and 30, Meg."

"Oh,"

She replied, she was uneasy about what was happening.

"We should get as far as we can from this place-"

She began,

"I know,"

Chloey replied,

"I can see quite well what is happening at the moment. If you stay with us, you will be safe."

"Well, I don't have much choice do I?"

The warrior asked,

"You have plenty of options but if you want to live, you'll do well to follow me."

"Is this a good idea Chloey?"

Meg asked,

"We don't even know what her name is."

"I'm Renée, the Number 6. I hope you don't mind but I would like to stay with you, because as you said Chloey, it's dangerous to be here."

Chloey turned her head as a monster reared its head. The form was almost like the twin goddesses from the myth, Teresa and Clare. Chloey rushed the three away at once, she knew without question that something bad was to come of that strange thing, despite the fact that it was part Rafaela and part Luciela. They were lucky Chloey pushed them to leave when she did. It saved their lives.

To the left of their group, Chloey could see to large yokis that surely belonged to the new Numbers 1 and 2. There was no doubt about that. Chloey knew what was going to happen next, she'd already seen what the two could do and she knew that all too soon, Riful would meet her damned end, something that Chloey knew was inevitable, after seeing Isley die, almost a week ago, though what killed him was a mystery. Certainly, what ever it was didn't emit any yoki at all, therefore Chloey was unable to sense it.

It was Chloey that pinpointed a large group of weak awakened ones heading towards them as she continued further east, they managed to cut the group in half. However, the rest of the group escaped them, making Chloey curse louder than normal. She was furious that the monsters had made it to Rabona, but felt less guilty when the beings and their yoma escorts were all killed by the warriors that were in the city and by the other warriors who had been travelling in that direction. Renée had been a good addition to the group, and as Chloey soon discovered was another "Eyes", she made sure to test Renée's abilities. It was really strange for both of them and Renée had to get used to the fact that she wasn't the only one who could see yoki over distance. Chloey decided that a break would be the way to go for them because they had travelled many miles and Sutafu wasn't that far away for them, maybe a few weeks if they kept up the pace that they were moving at. Besides Chloey needed time to think on the next move that she was going to make.

About two weeks away from Sutafu, Chloey saw another group of awakened beings appear before four warriors that were miles in front of Chloey's group. There was no way that they'd get there in time, Chloey realised and noticed that another group were much closer, and seemed to decide on helping the suffering group.

"We'll need to push the pace."

Chloey told the girls,

"The sooner we get to Sutafu, the better."

The other three nodded their heads and the four of them stepped their pace up.

By the time they were half way to Sutafu, there was absolute chaos. Chloey counted three creatures of the abyss and ten warriors that were dead. Twenty-nine were still alive, but all were injured or unconscious. There were two trainees that were taking the unconscious warriors and putting them with the three injured but conscious warriors. Chloey could sense that eight warriors engage an awakened one that she knew so well. Chloey's heart sank, of all the warriors why did it have to be her? What twisted son of a fucking bitch would bring her back? Why that warrior? Chloey kept moving forwards and tried not to let it get to her. Of course, they just had to engage Hysteria, didn't they. That woman was more trouble than what she was worth. Chloey could remember when she'd become the new Number 1, so swiftly through the ranks that Chloey was sure that Hysteria's head blew up. The damn bitch had been so arrogant about her abilities to everyone else, except two warriors…Chloey and Skylar. It was Skylar that had come so close to matching Hysteria's speed, but that was the day that Chloey had lost yet another friend, much to her horror. She had fell in to a state of disbelief, she was so stunned at the fact that Skylar was actually dead that she almost tried to kill herself. What stopped her at the time was her white wolf, Kate. Rockwell Hill had left a sour taste in Chloey's mouth and she wasn't about to forget the fact that she was the only warrior who wasn't present for that. If she'd have been there, Hysteria would have been brought down much sooner, and many lives would have been saved that day. Fucking Orsay and his stupid fucking orders had kept Chloey right near the men, especially since the young girl that was slotted to become the next "Eyes" had been killed when Luciela had awakened. She had hoped to slip away, but it wasn't to be. It was almost as if she was told that the Number 5 wouldn't be her last ranking and she had heard Orsay's glowing recommendation to the rest of the men there that she would make an excellent Number 2.

More hours had passed and at last, two of the abyssals had been killed by the third. It was then that Chloey had warned the others, though she was sure that Renée knew what was coming their way.

The being that she saw was a large human shaped one whose human body was the most vulnerable part of her. After a couple of furious hours, in which Chloey's yoki went up to 10%, the large being was killed. After that she made sure to warn the other three to pick up their pace again and then found and killed every last one of the Organization's men. Making sure that she'd shown them no mercy, just like she'd been forced to do against the deserters that they'd ordered her to.

Chloey sighed. Sure that was one of the many perks that she'd had since becoming half yoma, watching the men scream in fear and paying them back for ruining her and her friends' lives. Chloey was glad that the whole Organization was no more, it meant that a lot could change for the better, and she wanted to live to see it all. Chloey prayed that only good things would happen from here on out.

In the two years in Alphonse, Chloey had enjoyed many experiences. However there was one particular one that would take the cake as far as she was concerned. Of course all of the warriors were surprised when the human, Raki had asked politely if they could make him one of them. Miria had spoken out at once saying that there was a great risk in him doing so as he could end up becoming an awakened being. Raki said calmly that he knew that, and some risks were worth taking. Chloey cringed, but in the end they gave in to his wishes.

They weren't expecting him to be able to control his yoki, and it was a shock that he half-awakened, pulling back from 80% to be like Clare, with Chloey and Clare's help of course. Since then he had remained stubbornly human.

Then about a year and a half ago, he surprised everyone by asking Clare to marry him in the most interesting of ways.

Christmas was usually the time that most people gave each other presents. Mostly Chloey tried to make sure that everyone of the half yoma got a little present from her. She noticed that Raki seemed unusually flushed and excited about something or other. Chloey had asked Raki what was wrong, but he just laughed and said,

"I hope that she likes what I've got for her, that's all."

Chloey shrugged,

"It wouldn't be the first time that's for sure."

The young man laughed again and disappeared for a couple of hours to "get Clare's present ready" as he put it. Chloey left him to it.

It was Christmas Day when the former Number 47 opened a small gift given to her by Raki. Clare opened the box and couldn't believe her eyes. Inside was a beautiful ring, and a question was attached to the box saying, "Will you marry me?". Clare had promptly burst into happy tears, thrown her arms around Raki and cried

"Yes!"

Everyone else turned and looked at the pair, Chloey tilting her head in confusion. It was then that the pair explained what the fuss was all about and soon there were cries of "Congratulations" from most of the younger warriors, or "Oh, no the hunk's been taken" from Helen, who had been jealous about the fact that Raki only ever had eyes for Clare and "Wow Clare you are so lucky!", from at least three warriors, namely Rafaela, Chloey and Meg.

Even now, Chloey was still amazed at the turn of events, which saw the most pleasant of surprises, barely a month ago, with Clare announcing that she would be due to have her and Raki's first child. That was the true highlight to Chloey's life to date, almost. The Silent warrior smiled, now it was a waiting game. Clare had said that she thought that it might be five months before the young one was born. Chloey sighed, wishing that she would be as lucky as Clare. The man that The Silent thought of however had warm brown eyes and was firm yet kind. Chloey blushed berating herself for thinking of him like that. She shook her head. No matter what she did, she always ended up dwelling on the handsome guard of Rabona, Galk. It was as if he was constantly on her mind, though she was willing to bet that he was already married and that it was pointless to think of him like that.

Chloey and Miria called a meeting for all the half yoma, with a message from Rabona being the centrepiece for their discussion. It had asked if the warriors would come and visit Rabona. They spent hours discussing until Clare pointed out that winter was harsh in Alphonse and she wanted to make sure that she was somewhere safe to have the baby. The rest of te warriors couldn't find an argument against Clare's suggestion, so they all decided to move out the next day. Chloey sighed as her thoughts again dwelled where they weren't welcome. She pushed Galk from her mind and focused on working out what supplies they would need for the journey to Rabona. Chloey would need to make sure that they didn't come empty handed when they arrived


	4. Rabona the Holy City

Chapter 3: Rabona, the Holy City

The journey was time consuming and Chloey swore that her own mind was her worst enemy. She had no idea why but the closer that she got to Rabona the more she thought of Galk. _I really shouldn't be thinking of him like that when I barely know anything about him!_ The Silent thought, as another round of blushes crossed her face. She would be happy when they were back in Alphonse, that was for sure.

Cassandra was quiet most of the trip, saying little or nothing as she tried to figure out what Chloey was sensing. She wanted to be sure that she was sensing the right things and that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Chloey tried to calm, for the young ones since she was the next oldest warrior after Rafaela. Cassandra wasn't sure weather she liked Rafaela or not, as the warrior had a habit of referring to everyone as dolls, and telling herself not to. It was scary and strange, though Chloey had no problems with it. Most of the others however did, as well as Rafaela herself. She often said if there was a pill to shut "Luciela" up, she'd gladly take it. Most of the young warriors gave the older stoic warrior plenty of space, not wanting to get her irritated especially since Chloey had proved that even the most quiet had a breaking point, and they were best to stay clear of that.

The arrival to Rabona was an easy one. Getting in to Rabona…was a whole different story, despite the effort that Father Vincent was putting in to relax the ban. Chloey and the others wore cloaks and hid their faces. Chloey would have cursed as they came through the gates, being pulled aside by two very familiar men. She could feel the blush on her face and knew that she would be bright red, or close to it. Did the first humans she had to see be Cid and Galk? Chloey's heart went in her mouth and she trembled a bit. It seemed that despite her best efforts, she couldn't hide the fact that she was hopelessly attracted to Galk. If she knew what strange twist of fate that made her blush to see that man she would hack it to pieces and never look back.

"It's alright, you can take your hoods off now,"

Said Cid. The half yoma took their hoods off. Chloey looked down embarrassed by the fact that Galk looked more attractive since she'd left Rabona two years ago. She didn't want to show that fact, as she would never hear the end of it! Especially from Helen who would give her a hard time, once she'd had a drink or two.

Chloey's eyes met Rafaela's then Miria's, Chloey looked at the two humans and asked quietly,

"What was the message for? We weren't sure as to the reason for it, since Rabona should be in a state of peace."

"There's a slight problem."

Galk replied,

"Things in the west have been unsettled, but that's not why you're all here."

Chloey sighed, something told her that it was going to be a long day. She forced her eyes away for Galk, thinking that that might help her concentrate on the matters at hand. He must have seen her blush, but he didn't draw attention to it thankfully.

As they walked, the half yoma listened as Galk's steady voice filled them in with what had happened over the last two years. Raki grinned and teased Cid unmercifully, until Clare smacked his arm playfully. The two were grinning like fiends, which led Cid to ask what was making them so happy. Raki grinned,

"Oh well, something special."

Cid tilted his head,

"Like?"

He asked,

"Us to know and you to find out."

Teased Raki, this time Clare just rested her head an his shoulder,

"We're here."

Said Galk calmly,

"About time,"

Helen muttered,

"I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed at Helen and Cid winked at her. Chloey blushed because that wink was far too suggestive for her liking. Which led to almost everyone laughing again as they went inside. Chloey sighed, but couldn't rid herself of the offending blush.

The room that the entered was both large and filled with humans. Galatea was calmly talking to Father Vincent, while Clarice was scolding a rather badly behaving Miata. As long as she lived, Chloey would never understand that pair. She noticed that a young boy had a nasty bruise on his face and Clarice's scolding no made sense to Chloey.

"Don't do that ever again Miata, no matter how bad he teases you!"

"Actually I think that is a good lesson, it'll teach him not to insult girls."

Chloey grinned,

"However there are better ways of doing it Miata. Best bet is to lightly hit him, then he can't complain."

"CHLOEY!"

Cried Claire. The Silent smiled,

"I know what I'm saying, you young man had best leave her alone, unless you want another shinny like that one."

She told the young boy who promptly ran to his mother, crying.

"There's always one of them."

Chloey sighed.

"What makes you say that?"

Galk asked,

"Just an old warrior's musings."

She countered, blushing again. Chloey made her way over to Father Vincent, leaving Galk looking at her back. She managed to pull her face into a gentle expression and regarded Galatea with a critical eye,

"Ah, thank goodness you have arrived safely."

Father Vincent smiled,

"We were beginning to wonder how you were fairing in Alphonse."

"Quite well thankyou."

Chloey replied,

"Good to hear."

Miria had made her way over with Rafaela,

"I see that everyone is here."

"Of course Father,"

Miria smiled,

"Chloey is one of the best guides that I have ever travelled with."

"I can say that I taught her some of the regions but as the "Eyes" I'm sure she's travelled end to end."

Rafaela sighed,

"Just look at the state of that dress what it needs is some ribbons and…SHUT UP LUCIELA!"

She snapped,

"May I be spared from her! I seriously hope that there is a pill that takes care of her."

She bowed her head,

"Please do forgive me, it seems that my sister's mind likes to make itself known from time to time. I just can't stand it!"

With that she left to get a drink saying "might just shut you up". Chloey sighed,

"Two years and Luciela's mind still lives…I'm surprised that Rafaela deals with it at all."

Miria said slowly.

"Wait…what are you saying Miria?"

Galatea asked her.

"Luciela is still very much a part of Rafaela especially since two years ago."

Chloey replied,

"I couldn't find her mind however, which means that eventually her mind will die, or at least that's what I've told Rafaela. Truth be told, I don't know what will happen. It might just be that Rafaela has to take a pill for this to stop. I don't know."

Galatea sneered,

"So even the _best_ "Eyes" has her limits. Glad to know that."

"GALATEA!"

Miria gasped in shock, it wasn't normal that Claire cried out but when she did…the results were not to be expected.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Chloey's doing the best that she can, and you're acting like a jealous cow!"

Claire cried,

"Happy now, because I doubt that you can tell what will happen next!"

With that Claire was spot on with the money. Chloey sighed and for the first time in a long time she spoke, more words then she normally did, but it was enough to grab everyone's attention,

"Petty fighting isn't what should be going on, we haven't all been together for two years, so let's just do our best to get along. I personally was hoping that a majority of you could act like warriors and not like little girls, Galatea get over it. So what that I can see yoki to a wider range than you, it doesn't matter because you and I were brought up on different battle fields, and I doubt that you've seen as many comrades as I have lose their lives or awaken. Rafaela is perhaps the _only_ other person that surpasses me in this area.

That said I was most likely younger than you to become a warrior. I doubt that any of you were seven years old, then a single digit by the time she was ten. The only warrior here that I know of is Miata, but she is a different case to me, for a completely different purpose. So you can get off your high horse and shut up. If you don't have anything nice, don't say it at all."

Silence followed her words. This was the first time that Chloey had spoken out and most of the warriors knew what she was talking about. Helen looked to the ground knowing that she was one of the culprits. Some, like Nina looked away and Galatea's mouth dropped to the ground. She heard that Chloey was called "The Silent" for a reason and had heard the men of the Organization say on more than one occasion that it was for the best that the small warrior was gone, though Orsay she'd heard was greatly put out by the whole thing. From what Galatea had heard about Chloey, she was a valuable asset to the Organization, her perception was the highest of all sensors and she was one of the most difficult to pick up, her yoki suppressed most of the time.

Chloey sat on the chair provided and held her head down, making it clear that she wasn't in the mood to talk. Cassandra came next to her and sat by her side. It was very strange that the young girl had taken to Chloey so strongly. It reminded her of Rosemary, who was very attached to Chloey, especially after Rockwell Hill. If she'd have stayed in the Organization, she was sure that Rosemary would have sent her black card to her. By that stage however, Chloey had had enough.

Renée looked around and noticed that her comrades, namely Audrey and Rachel, were having a few. Rachel was grinning like a fiend, and she was clearly drunk. Helen slammed into the pair, leaving Audrey to squeal in protest,

"You guys drinking?"

Helen grinned,

"Fuck yes!"

Cried Rachel,

"Ray, stop it, there's children here!"

Audrey reprimanded,

"YESH IT'S GOOD BOOZE TOO!"

Helen cheered.

"Ha, ha, ha, gimme another round!"

Rachel yelled. Audrey hit her face with an open palm.

"Wow, I didn't think that Rachel could get so drunk."

Rafutella blinked,

"Hey Renée, did you know that Rachel's really drunk?"

"So's Helen."

Renée replied,

"Actually, I think that they're both as drunk as each other."

The three cringed as Helen and Rachel fell over, laughing so hard that they couldn't get back up again.

"Drinking much?"

Chloey asked, the three jumped, realising that Chloey had expertly snuck upon them and they didn't even sense her coming.

"Oh, dear, you two are going to have a horrible time tomorrow, you know that don't you?"

She asked them.

"Woo, yeah! I'm drink till I bust!"

Helen sung,

"She'sa drink till she drops!"

Rachel added,

"And I'ma get more!"

She laughed stumbling forwards,

"This's good fucking booze ya!"

Chloey sighed and shook her head,

"They'll have a ripper of a hangover if they keep this up."

Audrey looked guilty,

"Why?"

"Think of it this way, ask a human that's gotten as drunk as this and they'll tell you the exact same thing."

The others blinked,

"Well, let's just say I only got this drunk once and once only, the hangover I had…wasn't worth it I can tell you though Meg and Claire told me that I was quite funny. Apparently I didn't stop giggling like a little girl."

Renée blinked,

"You got drunk!"

She gasped,

"Only once."

Chloey smiled. The others looked at her with new eyes, surprised by that fact


End file.
